Far From Home
by jacksp518
Summary: When Jedi Danni Rolan experiences a hyperdrive malfunction she finds herself in a brand new world aboard the Enterprise but she was unknowingly followed. Will she be able to withstand the darkness ahead or will she lose the her newfound friends?
1. Chapter 1

**I have been a huge Star Wars fan for years and have also recently become a fan of nu!StarTrek as well. I have re-read and double check it multiple times but there may still be some mistakes.  
>Hope you enjoy.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not claim any ownership over Star Wars or Star Trek**

BOOM!

"Come on Red! Can't you give me more power to the shields?" I yelled to my astromech droid as I struggled to gain control over my ship. I quickly read the text scrolling across the screen as I desperately tried to make sense of all the warning lights flashing at me. "What do you mean we don't have enough power? Can't we transfer some of the power from the life support systems or something?"

As he began giving his response, there was a powerful blast, violently rocking the ship causing my head to crash against the bulkhead. Oh great so not only do I have to deal with being ambushed, my ship completely falling apart but I get to do it all with a throbbing headache. Some people just get all the luck.

"Why you sarcastic little bugger of course I'm not an idiot! I know that without the life support systems I won't be able to survive long but it won't really matter much if our ship is blasted apart due to the fact that we don't have any shields up!" I shouted back. I heard an indignant beep as a response. I laughed a bit as I dealt with the chaos currently surrounding my ship.

I looked down at the bulkhead again and saw a very insistent flashing that, unlike all of the other blinking lights, did not indicate something falling apart on me but instead meant that my ambushers were finally deciding to talk to me. With a roll of my eyes I answered the call.

"So to what do I owe this lovely pleasure?"

"Well, well, well it has been too long my lovely Danya," responded the deceptively smooth voice. Of course it would be him, it's always him.

"Oh cut the crap Rhys and stop calling me that! I go by Danni thank you very much," I snarled back at him. I can't believe that he has the audacity every time I encounter him to call me by my full name. He just really knows how to get under my skin. I took a deep breath to resume a sense of calm. _There is no passion; there is serenity. _I am a Jedi Knight…I can handle this. "So what is it that you want exactly?"

"Well as you can see, I have you in quite the compromising situation," Even though I couldn't see his face, I could just picture that arrogant smirk written across it, "So how about you surrender, come aboard my ship and then we can chat about…oh I don't know, maybe about some Republic battle plans?"

Well he was right in one respect; I was in a pretty bad situation. My ship was hanging on by a thread, I was outgunned, and there was no one close enough for me to call for help. But there might still be a way out of this mess.

I quickly muted my com and turned back towards Red, "How does the hyperdrive look?" My response was met with a series of very hesitant beeps and trills. "So there's something wrong with it but you don't know what?" Affirmative beep "Okay but what I want to know is will it work?" I went back to the com as Red continued giving me his response.

"Well Rhys, I've thought it over and you know I just don't think I could betray the Republic." I looked back down and read what Red had said. I guess we're going to find out if it works or not.

"You know I don't believe I made it a request." Rhys responded with clear malice in his tone. I see we've moved past the sugary sweet stage. I was really only half-listening by this point because I was too busy typing in coordinates into the hyperdrive. I made sure to mute the com again before I gave some more directions to Red.

"Okay buddy, I know this is a long shot but when I give the signal I want you to reroute a burst of power from life support to the hyperdrive which I hope will correct that glitch you picked up. We should have just enough power to get to Naboo and after we enter hyperspace I will enter a healing trance so I won't need life support to be at maximum," I was interrupted by a large amount of beeping, "If this doesn't work then the moment they've latched a tractor beam on us I want you to send a distress message to the Jedi Temple, Commander Jax, and Obi-Wan. You got that? Good." I tuned back in to the voice still coming out of the com.

"…so are you going to come willingly or am I going to have to use force?"

"Aww, don't you know me at all by now?" I asked in my sweetest voice possible, "There is no way I'm going to come with you." I quickly ended the transmission, "Alright Red let's give it a shot. On my mark. GO!"

I punched the hyperdrive just as Red gave it a boost of power. It appeared to be working! But before I could rejoice at the success, I felt a disturbance in the Force and then the ship was jolted forward and began spiraling out of control. Rhys must have sensed what I was going to do and fired on my ship as it was trying to enter hyperspace. The ship was out of control and I could hear Red squealing in the background. They were also already trying to get a lock on the ship with a tractor beam but the ship was still moving too much for them to be able to get a proper lock on it.

Everything was spiraling out of control and it didn't help that my head was still swimming after my earlier accident. Then time seemed to stand still and a few things happened all at once. Rhys' computer finally got a lock on the ship, there was a sudden surge in power, and then my ship jolted into hyperspace without any proper coordinates.

As a result of the sudden jerk into action, I was violently slammed into the bulkhead. I blearily sat backup and into my chair. I felt a pain erupt in my side at the movement. The blaring sounds of multiple ship warnings as well as Red's shrieking made my head explode in agony. I slumped against the seat as the edges of my vision began to blur and darken. I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness. Before I knew it, the only thing that I was aware of was the Force.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really excited about this chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Don't forget to review and sorry for any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Trek**

Oh my head hurts. Why does my head still hurt? I mentally scanned the rest of my body but detected no other injuries, my whole body was just sore. Well it's good to know that I managed to slip into a healing trance somehow. Without thinking I began stretching my stiff limbs but stopped when I sensed that I was not alone. I reached out to the Force to get a better understanding of my surroundings.

Clearly I was no longer on my ship but I believed I was still in space. There was a slight hum running through the table or perhaps the bed I seemed to by lying on. The room I was in had a very sterile smell to it and judging by the constant beeping coming from above my head, I'd say I was in some kind of medical facility.

The last thing I remembered was facing down a sith ship. I really hoped that I didn't get myself captured again. I'm not sure Obi-Wan will be able to save me….again. I just hope that Red was able to send a message to someone.

I began paying closer attention to the others in the room. There seemed to be three of them, and they were arguing. I took a few deep breaths, reaching out to the Force, to try and calm my raging headache so that I could figure out what they were discussing.

"Bones I just need to know when you can expect her to wake up!" _Bones? What a strange name…_ "We need to decipher whether or not she is a threat!" Well I think it's pretty safe to assume that I'm the mysterious person they're discussing.

"Dammit, Jim! Like I said before, she'll wake up when she wakes up." I assumed that was 'Bones' speaking.

"I believe the Captain is right Doctor. The young woman appeared in a strange vessel constructed from unusual technology. It would be beneficial to speak with her as soon as possible." This voice, unlike the other two, spoke in a calm manner and was almost mechanical.

I could sense no malice coming from them, mainly only frustration and curiosity, but I was still not sure what to expect. It sounded like they're unsure of my identity but who knows; maybe if they knew who I was, they wouldn't be as calm. _I wonder if I could sneak away while they argue amongst themselves. _I slowly reached down, careful to not alert them with my movement, and checked for my lightsabers only to discover them missing.

"Fine then, don't listen to the trained professional. I'll double check her vitals and see if there's a change. After that, you'll do what I damn well tell you to!" They were moving back over towards where I was laying! I relaxed my movements and tried to make it seem like I was still unconscious. "See Jim? She's still uncon—wait a moment…" I could feel something waving over my head, "according to her amount of brain activity, she should be awake."

_Sithspawn. _

_Jim POV_

I stared down at the stranger that we picked up floating in space. She was quite beautiful actually with a round face framed by wavy chestnut brown hair. According to Bones she should be wide awake so how could she otherwise appear to be asleep?

"I believe that your calculations are correct, Doctor." I turned towards Spock to see what he meant, "Based on the slight flicker of movement behind her eyelids, I reason that she is in fact conscious and listening to us as we speak."

Before any of us could blink, the girl had jumped out of bed and was standing there staring at us. She looked on at us suspiciously with ice cold blue/grey eyes. So I did what comes naturally for me, I shot her my most charming smile and took a step forward to introduce myself.

"Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S Enterprise, welcome aboard my ship." She just narrowed her eyes at me. _Strange, girls are usually falling at my feet after they see that smile. _ "It's alright; you're aboard a Federation vessel." I must've said the wrong thing because her eyes widened considerably and she grabbed a hypo lying nearby, holding it out in front of her.

"Now hold on a minute!" Bones shouted from next to me, "We're just trying to help you. Now give me that before you hurt someone!" When he made a move towards her, she somersaulted over us and headed towards the exit. That was the first odd thing we noticed about her.

"Hey!" I shouted, as I followed after her, "Nurse Chapel! Quick! Lock the door!" I watched as a very startled Christine rushed towards the door, quickly locking it before the crazed girl could reach it. Looking very much defeated, the girl turned back around to face us.

"Well what then?" she demanded, "Clearly you aren't planning on killing me yet, otherwise you would have done so already. So what then? Are you going to take me to Dooku, use me as ransom, or torture me for Republic battle plans?"

I was too confused and shocked to answer. Who in the world is Dooku? And what is the Republic? As I stared at her, gaping like a fish, Spock decided to address her.

"I believe you are mistaken. We do not wish to cause you any harm and furthermore I am not aware of this Dooku person." Spock spoke in his usual calm voice but I could tell by the slight arch of his eyebrow that he was just as curious and confused as the rest of us.

"You're not a part of the Trade Federation? Or working for Count Dooku?" She asked.

"No we're not! We're members of Starfleet and you should really sit down. You suffered some severe injuries and I'm shocked to see that you're even able to stand at this point." Bones demanded, trying to move the girl back over to a biobed. She followed him in silence but I got the feeling that she wasn't really listening to him.

As Bones frantically scanned our guest with a tricorder, I thought it would be best to wait to try speaking to her again. I didn't want to cause her to freak out on us again. Luckily, she finally spoke up.

"So you've never heard of the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order, or the Clone Wars?" She asked. I glanced over at Spock who just raised his eyebrow at me clearly asking 'Are you going to answer her?'

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied with as much sincerity as possible. She responded by putting her head in her hands and began mumbling under her breath, looking visibly distressed. She wasn't the only one; Bones was also insistently speaking to himself under his breath, while staring down at the tricorder looking quite dumbfounded.

"Does everything appear to be satisfactory, Doctor?" Spock apparently also noticed McCoy's strange behavior. This brought the girl out of her reverie as well.

"This doesn't make sense dammit!" McCoy practically shouted at us before rounding on the girl, "You should be doubled over in pain! When they first brought you in here, you had three broken ribs, a concussion, and multiple scrapes and bruises. Now all of your bruises are gone and your ribs are only sprained; the only thing that remains the same is you still have a concussion but even that's turned into a mild one. It doesn't make sense!"

"I find that to be highly illogical Doctor. I assure you that no human has the capability to heal on their own at such a rapid pace." Spock of course felt the need to be the voice of reason.

"Are you saying I don't know how to do my job?" Bones glared angrily at Spock and that's where I step in.

"Bones I don't think he means anything by it and I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Well damn, I know it's gone too far when Jim's the voice of reason." Bones quipped back.

"Hey!" I protested but smiled when I saw the girl had smiled at our exchange. "Why don't we just ask her?" I think she was a little shocked to suddenly have all the attention back on her.

"Captain."

"Yeah Spock?"

"I believe introductions are in order before we begin to question our guest." _Oh right….we still don't know her name._

"What a fabulous idea Mr. Spock!" I turned back to the lovely young lady with a charming smile on my face, "Like I said before, I am Captain James T. Kirk, welcome aboard my ship," I winked in her direction but it seemed to have no effect on her, "To my right here is my first officer as well as the science officer on board, Mr. Spock." She smiled politely in his direction but did not reach out to shake his hand like most people do, it's almost like she knew that he wouldn't be comfortable with it, "And this prickly but very lovable man to my left is Dr. Leonard McCoy our chief medical officer aboard the Enterprise." We all looked at her expectantly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Danni Rolan, Jedi Knight." She responded. _What the hell is a Jedi Knight? _

"Yea, yeah, now that we've gotten these silly little introductions out of the way, why don't you start explaining this supposed medical miracle." Bones interrupted with a gruff. He stared down at the girl who was significantly shorter than all of is, arm crossed, in an intimidating manner.

"Slow down Bones, why don't we go into your office or something first." I suggested.

"Fine." With that, Bones led us into his office, taking the seat behind the desk. Danni immediately took one of the chairs across from him. I decided to take the chair next to her and I suppose Spock felt the most comfortable standing and therefore stood, hands clasped behind his back, by the door.

"Now if you don't mind _Jim_ I would really like to hear some explanations."

"By all means." I gestured for Ms. Rolan to begin.

"You want to know why I healed so fast, correct?" she asked. I nodded at her, "Simple. I went into a healing trance."

"Impossible." I looked towards Bones for an explanation but I realized that it was Spock that had spoken. "Humans do not have the capability of a healing trance for they do not possess the necessary amount of control over their bodily functions." Oh no, Spock was giving our guest the eyebrow raise of doom.

"Well do you have a better explanation for what happened?" She challenged. Spock took a moment to respond.

"There appears to be no valid theories at this time."

"Then believe me when I say it was because I was in a healing trance." She shot back.

"Alright say that we do believe you, how were you able to enter into a healing trance?" I asked trying to keep the peace.

"With the Force," She responded as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, "I told you that I'm a Jedi so naturally I accessed the Force to speed up the healing process." _There's that word again, Jedi._

"I request clarification. What is the Force that you speak of?" Spock asked. She stared at him, almost in disbelief.

"The Force is what gives the Jedi its powers. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together." She responded. (**AN/ Got the Force description from Wookieepedia)**

"So let me get this straight, we're surrounded by this invisible force field that you can access and it allowed you to heal yourself." Bones summarized.

"Pretty much."

"That's it. I need a drink." Bones said, standing up to retrieve some alcohol from his secret stash.

"You all don't believe me do you?" Danni questioned us.

"Not one bit." Bones replied.

"Well you got to admit, it is hard to believe." I said. I mean honestly. This girl is trying to tell us that she can manipulate some unforeseen force field that somehow gives her powers.

"I must agree with the Captain and Dr. McCoy. I have never come across any signs of an energy field generated by life forms in any scientific study." Spock added his two cents in as well.

"Well of course you wouldn't. It's not something you can measure. It can only be sensed by the help of midi-chlorians."

"And what might those be?" I asked. Danni seemed to be getting impatient with everything.

"Now look. I've been quite patient with you but you see I really need to figure out where I am and how I can get back. So perhaps we could continue this conversation later." She said clearly aggravated. Suddenly we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter" Once Bones gave his permission, a young ensign dressed in engineering red walked in.

"What can we do for you ensign?" I asked.

"Scotty sent me to tell you Captain that if he doesn't hear from you within the next hour he's going to go ahead and start thoroughly inspecting the ship we picked up." He answered. He seemed to be nervous and kept glancing at Danni out of the corner of his eye.

"Shavit! My ship! I almost forgot." She jumped up out of her seat and approached the ensign. "You there, could you show me to my ship? It's very important that I see to it."

That just seemed to make the boy even more nervous. He looked at me, silently asking for directions on what to do. "I…um…don't think that I can help you." He responded to her.

"I must apologize Ms. Rolan but I can't exactly let you go about roaming the ship." I told her.

"Yes well I can't have you poking around my ship if you are unfamiliar with the technology." She shot right back at me. Then she turned towards the ensign. "You will take me to my ship." She told him while waving her hand in front of his face.

"I will take you to your ship." The ensign repeated to our surprise. Bones, Spock, and I stared at each other in shock (well mainly Bones and I but still) whilst Danni and the ensign walked out of Bones' office. We quickly followed them out the door.

"Now I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down so we can figure this out before you go gallivanting around my ship." I told her. She walked straight up to me and got right up in my face before responding.

"Well you see _Captain_, I am going to go see my ship now, whether or not I have your permission to do so because I have no clue what's going on and I want to be sure my ship is safe." Being this close to her, I could see a fire lit behind her steely blue almost grey eyes. Clearly she is just as stubborn as she is mysterious.

"If I take you to your ship, do you promise to come with me afterwards to work everything out?" I said. I figured I might as well make a compromise with her. That seemed to calm her down a bit and she even looked almost regretful at her actions.

"I give you my word." She responded.

"Perhaps it would be best Captain if Ms. Rolan changed into more appropriate clothing before we venture down to Engineering." Spock pointed out. I glanced over at Danni and saw that she was in fact in a pair of sickbay blue scrubs.

"That'd probably be a good idea."

"Nurse Chapel!" Bones shouted for the blonde. We watched as she made her way over to us. "Please help Ms. Rolan with her clothes."

"Yes, Doctor." With that, Chapel led the young Jedi away.

_Danni POV_

"Here you go Ms. Rolan." The kind blonde-haired nurse handed me a pile of my clothes after she had led me to a spare room.

"Please call me Danni." I told her as I began to change out of these horrid medical scrubs.

"Then please call me Christine, or Nurse Chapel." She responded with a smile. I was still a bit sore and therefore needed a bit of help getting into my clothes. "I am so glad to have another girl aboard the ship. If you ask me the woman are unfairly outnumbered by the men." I laughed slightly at the comment.

"I feel for you. I work on a ship filled with male soldiers. I appreciate the time I get to spend with other girls." I told her. It was true. I'm constantly working with all the _male_ clones as well as primarily male Jedi. Not to mention the male politicians. I practically shuddered at the thought.

"Well then you should definitely get together with me and some of the other girls when you get the chance." She offered with a smile.

"That sounds great." I responded as I finished pulling on my clothes. I was wearing my usual Jedi clothing which consisted of a v-neck cropped royal blue top with thin straps that wrapped around my shoulders and above my elbow. On the bottom, I had tight yet flexible black pants tucked into matching black boots. To top it all off I had a silver chain with a simple silver pendent hanging around my neck that I never take off. After I finished getting dressed I realized something was missing, my black utility belt, along with my dual lightsabers.

"Umm Christine, there wouldn't happen to have been a belt along with two cylinder like objects with my clothes?" I asked.

"I don't think so…but you should ask the Captain. He was the one to bring you to sickbay." Oh great. It wasn't that I didn't like Captain Kirk it was just that he's a bit too cocky for my taste. I've met men like that during the war and they always end up causing trouble for me…especially the diplomats.

I smiled in thanks and then followed Christine out and towards the entrance of their Med Bay. I watched as McCoy, Kirk, and Spock turned to face us. Spock just looked as stoic as he has since I've met him but through the Force I could feel his curiosity and suspicion in large quantities.

McCoy's eyes followed Christine as we walked closer. _That's interesting. I'll have to see if there's something behind that._

Finally there was Captain Kirk who gazed at me with shock in his eyes. I couldn't comprehend why and then I glanced down at my clothes. I suppose that I do dress differently than everyone else here but that doesn't explain why he's so shocked. I questioned him with my eyes but he just smiled and shook his head slightly. I decided not to press the issue.

"So are you ready to go see your ship before Scotty takes it apart?" Kirk asked with a highly chipper attitude. I could already feel a spike of annoyance course through me until what he said registered in my mind.

"I can assure you Ms. Rolan that Mr. Scott will not dismantle your vehicle." Spock said having noticed the look of horror on my face.

"Thank you Commander Spock and feel free to call me Danni, General Rolan, or Master Jedi." I turned back towards the Captain, "Captain Kirk, I seem to be missing some of my things that should have been on my person when you found me, any idea where they might be?"

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes lit up. "Are you talking about the cylinder things?"

"Yes those." On one hand I was glad that he knows what I'm talking about but on the other hand I was worried as to what he could have done with them especially if he had turned them on. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yea, I believe Spock took them down to one of the science labs to be analyzed." He responded nonchalantly. I wanted to scream at him. Did he not realize what a big deal this was? I'm in a mysterious place and they could have potentially ruined my only weapons.

"Oh no no no no!" I was frantic as I turned to Spock, "You have to go get them back. I need them and they are extremely dangerous." I had gripped Spock's arms as I pleaded with him to retrieve my lightsabers. I felt a dramatic spike of annoyance and suspicion in the Force coming from Spock so I immediately let go of him and took a step back.

"Look I need you to calm down for just a moment." At this point, McCoy and Kirk were staring at me incredulously which I couldn't blame them for because despite what Spock was projecting through the Force, his face was completely emotionless. "I promise you that I'm not a threat to you if you do not give me a reason, but if you don't know how to handle them, those cylinders are quite dangerous."

Spock nodded slightly in understanding before walking out the door.

"Well that was pretty strange for the hobgoblin." McCoy commented on the Commander's departure, "Now if you two don't mind I have patients that require my attention. I can't afford to go gallivanting off to Engineering with you and nothing you can say will change my mind kid."

"Okay Bones," Kirk responded with a laugh slinging his arm around my shoulders and leading me.

The moment we walked out the door I shrugged Kirk's arm off and glared at him. This didn't even faze him. He just smiled at me again and began chatting away about nothing. While he was talking, I was observing my surroundings. I was struck by the fact that their technology is truly different than what I'm used to. Eventually he led me into what appeared to be a turbolift. I realized I was right when Kirk pressed a button and we started moving vertically.

Soon afterwards I realized he had stopped talking and we were left in an awkward silence.

"You don't seem to like me." He stated all of a sudden. It kind of took me by surprise. "I was just wondering why?"

"It's your smile." I answered without thinking. He seemed surprised as well at my answer.

"My smile?" I kind of turned away from him, determined to ignore his existence. "Uh-huh you definitely have to explain that." Oh me and my big mouth, now I have to admit to him my suspicions about smiles.

Before I could answer the doors to the turbolift opened, letting us off and I realized we were in a large room filled with unfamiliar technology.

"Aye there ya are Captain. Is this the wee lass that we found?" A man with a thick accent walked towards Kirk and I.

"Danni I would like you to meet our Chief Engineer, Mr. Montgomery Scott also known as Scotty." I looked at 'Scotty' reaching out to him through the Force. I sensed nothing negative from him so I assumed he's trustworthy enough to handle my ship. "Umm what would be the proper way to introduce you?" Kirk leaned over and whispered.

"Jedi Knight."

"Scotty this is Jedi Knight Danni Rolan and yes it's her ship that you've been dying to get your hands on."

"Speaking of which, where is my ship?" I interrupted, eager to assess the damage and hopefully figure out how in the world I ended up here.

"Aye I'd bet you'd want ter see it." I couldn't help but to smile at the enthusiastic man. As Scotty started leading us somewhere, I glanced over at Kirk who seemed to be pouting about something but the moment he caught me looking at him he shot me his huge charming grin causing me to roll my eyes and continue following the engineer.

"Ah! Here it is. And I must say that it is one fine specimen of a ship." Sitting there, looking completely out of place was my ship. I walked around it, giving it a quick onceover, checking for damage. All I could see was a few scorch marks and a lot of grime. I was going to have to clean it off to inspect and find the real damage. All of a sudden I heard a loud trill. Scotty jumped at the sound while Kirk just looked curious.

"What was that?" he asked.

"That would be Red." I told him with a smirk. Apparently ready to make his grand entrance, Red shot out of the top of the ship and landed a few feet away from us.

"What is 'at?" Scotty asked. He was staring at Red like he had never something so wonderful before. Even Kirk looked on in surprise.

"He's my droid." But I wasn't really paying attention to all of that. My full attention was on Red who had rolled over to me and was trilling and beeping like crazy. "Yes I'm fine and they seem to be friendly." I answered Red's questions.

"Can you understand him?" Kirk asked.

"Yes." I replied before turning back to Red.

"That's incredible." Kirk sounded genuinely shocked.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely with a smile.

"Well he sounds like a smart wee little fellow." Scotty added in. "How does it work?" Kirk answered before I got the chance to.

"I think we'll have enough time for that later. But now that you've seen you're ship and your…" he gestured towards Red, "thing, it's time to fulfill the other half of the deal. You've got some things that need explaining. So how about we gather the main bridge crew, Bones, and you're welcome to come as well Scotty, and meet up in Conference Room A."

"Aye Captain." Scotty said before he left to go gather everyone I presumed. Kirk looked expectantly at me.

"Just let me grab some stuff out of the ship." I told him. I Force-jumped on top of my ship and opened the cockpit. I jumped back down after grabbing some of my belongings. "Okay, we can leave now." Kirk just stared at me for a moment in disbelief before flashing me his charming smile…again.

"Well alright then. Let's Go."


End file.
